villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Empire of Eternal Darkness
Creation The Empire of Eternal Darkness was created by Lord Marlus. Marlus created his cult to bring about a reign of darkness. The organization was created in the Core of all Realities. Marlus believed that that the reality Council needed to die. After Marlus gained a large amount of followers, the council sent Warlord to destroy Marlus. The followers were killed but Marlus was banished. Marlus later gained more followers. Cold War The Empire of Eternal Darkness was often competing with the Illuminati for domination. They both wanted to take over all universes. The cold war ended after Illuminati Supreme was killed by Wardrone. It later resumed when Warlord took power. It ended when Warlord died. Return After the death of Warlord, Marlus saw that there was a major power struggle for control of all realities. Marlus made preparations for takeover. Marlus recruited Nightmare and Demogoblin and Unicron into his organization. They then attacked the Core. Despite having better weapons, Marlus and all his forces retreated after he was wounded by Supreme Hunter. Nightmare believed that they had a chance to win and that Marlus was a bad leader. Nightmare took leadership and ordered Demogoblin to kill Marlus. The Empire of Eternal Darkness followed Nightmare because he was their new leader. Nightmare would later change the color of the logo. Nightmare's Leadership With Nightmare in charge, The Empire of Eternal Darkness became more focused in Nightmare's multiverse. Verkan would at a later point become a member. Verkan became one of the main spokespersons. While Verkan was more focused on recruiting more members, Demogoblin became more focused on exterminating light magic users. Demogoblin was also Nightmare's right hand man. This meant that Demogoblin had the second highest spots in The Empire of Eternal Darkness. When Demogoblin gained control of a goblin cult, the cult became part of The Empire of Eternal Darkness. Demogoblin eventually gained control of an undead skeleton Spartan army as well. This army was also merged in with The Empire of Eternal Darkness. Nightmare's empire Nightmare eventually conquered his multiverse and brought it all together into a single universe onto a single, massive planet. The Empire of Eternal Darkness became an official empire of a multiverse. Beliefs Marlus's rule The Empire of Eternal Darkness is founded on the belief that only a select few may live in all the universes while under the control of an emperor. Marlus believed that only his followers may live. Nightmare's rule Nightmare had The Empire of Eternal Darkness focus more on the takeover of his multiverse. Demogoblin implemented the belief that all light magic had to be exterminated. Trivia * The Empire of Eternal Darkness has control of over a thousand universes. The only living beings are people who follow Lord Marlus. All other intelligent life was destroyed. * While the Empire of Eternal Darkness and the Illuminati both want control over all universes, they are different. The Empire of Eternal Darkness wants to leave only followers alive while the Illuminati will only destroy those who rebel. Category:Empires Category:Cults Category:Hegemony